


Headmaster

by mayhem_olympia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is an idiot, Enemies to Lovers, High School Teacher AU, M/M, alex thinks he knows what's going on, forced to work together, he doesn't, implied nsfw, oh yeah and someone gets poisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhem_olympia/pseuds/mayhem_olympia
Summary: Alex never expected the headmaster to retire. But he did, and now Alex has found himself in a bitter rivalry (and maybe, just maybe, something else) with the other deputy head. And that's not all. If he gets the job (and maybe even if he doesn't), he'll have to deal with a stupid mistake he made several years ago, whoever's poisoned the biology teacher, and the fact that there seems to be a malevolent school inspector who's determined to get the school shut down.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 15





	Headmaster

It wasn't as if no one had ever retired before. So Alex couldn't possibly be surprised. And yet he was. George Washington was as much a fixture of the school as, well, as the school itself. He knew that everyone else was surprised too. After all, the guy had only been head for eight years. He'd more or less founded the modern Liberty Academy after the old head (and all the teachers) had been thrown in jail for running a drugs ring.

Everyone had expected him to continue as head for way longer. But apparently he wanted to spend more time with his family (which consisted of one wife and one cat) in his old age. And he was legally eligible to retire, so that was that. George Washington was stepping away from education, and towards his cat.

Of course, the question that left was: who would become head now? That was what everyone wanted to know. Washington hadn't left any instructions, or suggested anyone. And as there were three deputy heads, the answer wasn't obvious. Angelica quickly bowed out of the race, saying that she would prefer to stay well away from the shitstorm this was sure to become, quote unquote. So that left Alex, and his mortal enemy, Thomas Jefferson. And just to complicate things further, the Computing teacher, Aaron Burr, announced that he intended to run for headmaster.

So did the German teacher. John Adams. He was 94 years old and looked as if he might die at any second. He spent most of the time he was supposed to be teaching asleep. No one was quite brave enough to tell him that he was being ridiculous, and that he should have retired long ago. Except Alex. Under his breath, of course. He wasn't an idiot. "Sit down, John, you fat motherfucker," he muttered.

Peggy, his closest friend at the school, shot him a smirk from under her curtain of hair. She didn't teach a specific subject. She had a broad enough range of knowledge that she could substitute in more or less any class, however, so she was accepted as a Staff Member. Which always made her giggle, because she was 23, and had read enough fanfic to know what both of those words meant.

John, the fat motherfucker, did not sit down. Mainly because he hadn't heard Alex's whispered command. So that made 4 people who all wanted to be head. But oh, wait, no. So did George King, who taught languages, and who most of the teachers thought was a spy for the government. Great. Alex had thought that he was a dead cert against Jefferson, because who would want that magenta-clad macaroni bitch to be head of a school like Liberty Academy?

Against Burr, he had a chance. Burr was... annoying. But even more annoying was the fact that almost no one else seemed to realize that. Adams? He was more or less a zombie, but some people would think him a better fit for the position, thanks to having been the only one on the original staff who hadn't been arrested. And King? King was more or less a wild card in the whole equation. He had only joined recently, so that was a point against him...

Angelica had stood up. "We can't have 5 candidates all running. Not possible. It just isn't practical, I'm afraid."

King, the smarmy git, smiled. "Oh, in that case, I'll be happy to withdraw my bid for head, if that makes it easier for everyone."

He leaned over and whispered something to Jefferson. Alex made a mental note to try and find out what that was.

Angelica nodded. "Yep, thanks, George, if you're sure? That leaves 4, then."

Alex wanted to point out that Adams was hardly fit for the role, especially considering the fact that immediately after entering his bid to become headmaster, he had fallen asleep. Luckily, Angelica wasn't an idiot. She lowered her voice. "That leaves 3, not counting Adams, poor guy."

Alex desperately wanted to be pedantic and point out that actually, Adams had been born into a rather large inheritance. But he didn't. Because he was a Serious Adult, not a 29-year-old barely out of college, still high from graduation. (Except that he was.)

Angelica rolled her eyes at Alex, almost as if she sensed his train of thought. Which she probably could. He had met the Schuyler sisters in middle school. Angelica was the oldest. Then there was Eliza, Alex's ex-wife, and Peggy was the youngest. All 3 taught at Liberty Academy, though Angelica had worked at a nearby school for a while. So naturally, they all knew each other very well.

So it was Alex against Jefferson and Burr. He was fairly confident in his chances. Burr had no moral stances at all, and Jefferson was just... well, a bitch. Far too obsessed with mac and cheese. And no, it wasn't that he was infuriatingly attractive. That wasn't at all why Alex hated him. In fact it wasn't even true. Of course it wasn't. Why had the thought even passed through Alex's mind? Even if Jefferson had been attractive to start with, the ugliness of his magenta suits had clearly nullified the effect. Not that Jefferson had any effect on Alex other than pure hatred. Yes, pure hatred. That was all.

Alex decided to leave that dangerous train of thought well alone, and focussed on how he was going to completely and utterly crush both Jefferson and Burr, and become the best headmaster the school had ever seen. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

The meeting was called to an end, and the teachers all dispersed to prepare for the upcoming school year, which started in two days.

As Alex was walking down the corridor, he found himself pinned to the wall by a cockroach wearing magenta. Obviously Jefferson. It was infuriating how much taller than him the idiot was.

"Don't think for even one second you're going to win this thing, sweetie. I've got it in the bag. Save yourself the humiliation and just quit," he drawled in his infuriating Southern accent.

Alex scowled. "Number one, if you ever call me 'sweetie' again, no one will ever find your corpse. Number two, don't be ridiculous. I'm obviously going to crush you so hard you'll be in a million tiny pieces on the floor of- of life."

Jefferson smirked. "If you say so. Well, good luck, anyway. You'll need it."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Luck is for losers."

Jefferson started to saunter away. "Luck, sweetie," he called over his shoulder.

Alex was infuriated. How dare Jefferson... how dare he more or less call him a loser... how dare he be so cocky... how dare he call him 'sweetie' not once but TWICE...

Most of all, how dare he be so infuriating and so goddamn arousing at the same time?


End file.
